Naruto at the world martial arts tournament
by Super Vegito 2
Summary: Naruto and a few others find themselves in the world of dragon ball z and they to to the tournament to fight but seeing the z fighters fight will be quite a shocker stay tuned for mayhem on dragon ball and naruto


**Okay, this is my second fic, so try to be nice, I except constructive critisim, I'm willing to learn from my mistakes and get help from my reviewers. Thifanfic is going to be a crossover between DBZ and Naruto. I hope you enjoy this edited version, and thanks to Flint 009 for your advice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, they are owned by Akira Toriyama and Kishimato Mazashi.**

**Part 1:**

"What's that?" Exclaimed Naruto. There right in front of him was, the portal to the other world. Stupdily he stepped forward, and gesitu sucked in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!".

"Where am I?" He whispered, the last thing he remembered was the 4th Shinobi War. Fighting against Madara and Obito with the help of his comrades. As more shinobi fell in battle, so did their advantage. Giving Madara and Obito a chance to put the Infinite Tsukuyomi in effect.

As he got up in disbelief, he took in his surroundings, spotting his friends, Tsunade, Killer Bee, Sakura, Gai, Lee, and Neji. But what was really shocking was Jiraiya being there as well.

"What are you guys doing here? And Jiraiya, I thought you were dead?"

"It appears this is we're your destiny begins", Jiraiya commented wisely, "As for me being alive, maybe my time wasn't over yet".

"Nevermind about that, Where are we, what is this strange world?" Questioned Tsunade.

They all continued to search for clues, when suddenly a strange contraption stopped right in front of us.

"Hey get of the road" said a man sitting flying car. "I'm going to be late for The World Martial Arts Tournamnet. "

Naruto stepped, showing leadership "What is this tournament?"

"Have you all been living under a rock?"the man says "If it'll get you all off the road faster, I'll tell World Martial Arts Tournament is when all the greatest fighters in the world, fight against each other. The winner becomes World Champion of the world!"

"Wow" says Naruto, "Could you tell us where we are?"

The man stared at them strangely, "Well you're on Papaya Island. Say you should sign up".

Naruto stared at his companions, wanting affirmation, Jiraiya stepped forward and whispered in his ear, "This could be a good change to get more information about this world, couldn't help you to have more training, either".

Sighing, Naruto nodded yes in agreement. "Let's go!"

"" "" ""

"All right the preliminary rounds arer about to begin!" The Announcer bellowed. "Now there are 25 spots, but since the world champion Hercule is here, there are now only 24 spots. Hercule will show you how to use the machine.

"Yeah I'm the world champ, now you'll see", Hercule strolled over cockerly to the machine. Sizing up his 'apponement' he got into postion, and let out a ridiculous roar cry, "Theaaaaaahhaaaayayayayayayay " and right punched with crackeling boom.

"Wow 130 points the champ got 130 points that's amazing" ,

"Yeah let's see someone get 100 than it will at least be fair match" Hercule shouts to the audience.

"Number 84 is next!"

A small petite girl with blonde straight hair walked out towards the machine.

"That's Android 18" , someone whispered loudly, from the audience.

"Ha I bet she scour's a 13" , said another.

She strolled confidently towards the machine, and tapped it once with one simple strike, the shock waves sent vibrations throughout the area.

"Boom unbelievable, 18 scored over 774" The announcer screeched, in amazement. He movies forward, and ushered Android 18 from the court.

"Wow, next up is krillin! He's an accomplished fighter, who fought in the 21st Tournament at the age of 13. He also got to the semi finales in the 22nd and 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. And is a student of the Great Master Roshi, the greates Martial Arts Master ever! But how will he fair in this year?"

Krillin effectively punched the machine, the sound of metal reverberating throughout the court.

"200 points, what an amazing thing to see. But the tournament must go on, no matter who wins or loses". Krillin ushered aside to stand with his other contenders.

"Next is, Wow! Can it be? But it is, it's the Legendary Son Goku! The young boy nearly won against, Jackie Chun in the 21st Tournament, at the age of 12. And then at only 15 years old, the boy fought Tien Shenhan, in the 22nd Tournament. Each time he nearly claimed the title. The boy who nearly killed the demon King Piccolo, the man who could destroy entire city's just buy lifting one finger. The boy who won the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament! And fought a man who destroyed the moon with one attack!"

"Shit, so that's the son goku" exclaimed Hercule.

"Who is this guy?" The small group of shinobi wondered.

"How can someone destroy the moon?" Lee exclaimed in wonder.

The sound of an earth quake shook, the announcer out of his thoughts.

"5000 points!" Shouted the announcer in amazement.

Goku walked past the announcer, ignoring him in the process, and stood aside the rest of the Z fighters.

"How are there people that are scouring more points than my dad?" Videl said in shock.

"Next up is Tien Shenhan!"

He brought everyones attention by forcefully knocking the machine with out any effort, scoring a resounding 300 points.

Next was Yamcha impressively scoring 200 points. Then Ma Jr, who produced a scor of 210. Chatuzu, Tien's partnear scored 200 points.

"Next we have a nobody, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto, with all his might, hit the machine and scored a resounding 170 points.

"170 points, for a nobody that's a pretty big score, and makes him an interesting contender. Next we have someone else we haven't heard of, Sakura Haruno!" Bellowed the announcer.

The pink haired kuroichi strolled over to the machine, while the announcer felt a sweat drop from his brow, "All these human freaks, scoring over the hundreds"

The sound of a hit ringing through the air bought the announcer out of his thoughts as Sakura looked at her fist and back at the machine a bit disappointedly, "Awww, that must be one tough machine," Ignoring the awe look of the announcer, Sakura jogged back to her teammates.

"180 points! Amazing!"

"Exuse me?"

The announcer turned to the speaker "What is it?" He spoke annoyed.

The staff member took a step back, and mumbled "Uh, well, the...the, the machine appears to be broken"

"Step aside" Vegeta spoke, pushing the staff member and announcer out of his way, and collided with the machine, powerfully destroyed the machine. He turned to the announcer and raised his brow condesendingly, "Now it's broken"

The announcer sha kingly got out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his brow, "That guy will turn me inside out".

Gohan advanced towards Vegeta, with a smile, "Well?"

Vegeta, stared him down, "Well what? Brat"

"Well you got through to the next round!" Vedel said in excitement and surprise.

"Yeah I'm surprised! Gohan, I'm going to watch Goten and Trunks, you coming?"

Nodding, Gohan agreed, "That's go!"

**To Be Continued, in Part 2!**

**Please R&R**


End file.
